Capture My Heart, Save Me From Myself
by because.i.love.you
Summary: Hiroona was always the quiet, perfect one. She had perfect grades, perfect long auburn hair, perfect big, blue eyes, perfect features. she was perfect. Everyone loved and adored her, But her life was far from perfect. story told in Hiroona's P.O.V.ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

Chapter 1. Nightmare

I'm five years old… There is a knock on the door… Mama and papa rush in and tell Yuuki and me to hide. Kaname takes Yuuki to a safe place, and mama tells me to take care of her. I nod. Mama kisses my forehead and hurries off, once again, leaving me alone. That was the last time I saw her… I search for Yuuki, but I could not find her. I looked around for her outside in the snow storm. Soon, I found her sitting in the middle of the storm, alone. She looked so innocent, so afraid. Remembering mama's words, I run to her, eager to be with someone. Once I get there, a figure appears. He looked crazed for blood… Our blood. Yuuki cowered into me, and I wrapped my arms around her, protecting her. Then Kaname-onii sama came. I thought that he had come to save us, but, he had only come for Yuuki.

"YUUKI! COME TO ME! I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE!" he screamed to her. I sat there, in the snow, dazed as I watched Yuuki and Kaname leave me. Never looking back once. The figure, realizing that the two had gotten away, and that I was alone, advanced. I closed my eyes and awaited my fate. I was shaking with fear with tears streaming down my face as I felt his rough tongue graze the skin on my neck. I felt his hot breath as he opened his mouth wider, and as he was about to come down, there was a gunshot.

~End dream~

I shot up from my bed, shaking, crying, and covered in cold sweat. Yuuki automatically got up and came to me. She was my protector, my only friend. And though I was to protect her, she didn't need me.

"Hiroona… Hiroona, are you alright?" she asked, her voice dripping with worry, though she dared not touch me. I cowered into myself and calmed myself down. Just as I was almost fully calmed, our door burst open. I pushed Yuuki into the corner and took a protective stance in front of her.

~End First Night~


	2. Chapter 2 Intruder

**Uhh. Well, if you haven't noticed yet, this is my first fanfic. And I was noob enough to forget to write at all in the first chapter. I also forgot to put a disclaimer, so, don't be mad at me O: **

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK or any of the characters, except for Hiroona (:**

Chapter 2. Intruder

Kaname P.O.V.

I remember that night clear as day. When I saved Yuuki from Rido-sama those 10 years ago.

~Flash Back~

"YUUKI! COME TO ME! I'll keep you safe!" I screamed to her. She obediently got up from her wretched sister and ran to me. I hope Rido devours that good-for-nothing twin of hers. Yuuki does not need such a sad excuse for a sibling. She has me, her older brother, and I will protect her at all costs.

I bring Yuuki to Cross Kaien's place. He takes us in, but he angers me right way.

"Where is Hiroona?" he asks me.

"She's there. She didn't come when I called to her," I lied to him flawlessly.

Though I was truly believable, Kaien eyed me suspiciously and got his jacket on. With that, he left us in his house alone. For her. That mistake.

~End P.O.V.~

Back in the chairman's office, Kaien Cross seemed to be thinking of this event as well.

Kaien P.O.V.

Kaname's lie ten years ago… What was he trying to hide?

~Flash Back~

"She's there. She didn't come when I called to her," Kaname had told me coldly. I eyed him suspiciously, recalling Hiroona being the obedient one. She never refused an order, let alone one that would safe her life. I then realized that Kaname was covering up for leaving her to die, but why? I got my coat and darted out the door to save her. When I got there, the blizzard was cleared and Rido stood, hunched over something. _HIROONA!_ I thought. No… I wasn't going to let this happen. I pulled out my hunter's gun and fired at him. Rido fell over and I continued to shoot until he lay in a million pieces. I held Hiroona's shaking frame closely and tightly, assuring her that she was alright. I brought her back to where Kaname and Yuuki were. At the sight of her brother, her sad eyes widened into ones that showed fear, as she ran to the nearest corner to cry. Yuuki quickly went over to her, to make sure she was alright, but did not get close enough to touch her. Yuuki and Hiroona are so close, but apparently not close enough to hug… Kaname, on the other hand, is so cold. He treats Yuuki with more respect, as does everyone else, but more people adore Hiroona for being so quiet and obedient… I just don't understand this family…

~End Flash Back~

2 screams lured me back to reality. They came from Yuuki and Hiroona's room! I ran to their room with my gun in hand. What is going on?! I get to their rooms, only to find Yuuki behind Hiroona, both in a corner, and a Level E vampire in the room. How did he get into the school? The ex-human, realizing who these two were, backed up slightly. Hiroona possessed the elements of fire and ice. She quickly froze the intruder and blew him up shortly after.

~End Second Night~

**A/N: Well… what did you think? Personally, I think it was a little boring, but I'll try to do better next chapter!! Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Night Class

**Hello!! ****Sorry that I haven't updated in a while now. Its just I have to juggle school work and 3 projects right now. BUT, I have finally gotten 3 chapters up!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do, I do not own VK or any of the characters except for my beloved Hiroona. At least two people love her ^^**

Chapter 3 Night Class

Summer has ended. Two twin boys have come during summer to seek shelter at Cross Academy. Their names are Zero and Ichiru. They are the sons of the legendary Kiryuu vampire hunters, so they know all about the Night Class. Speaking of that, my siblings and I have been offered to either be a Day Class student and be a prefect, or join the Night Class. Glad to have been given the choice, Kaname and Yuuki accepted the Night Class offer, and I, unable to be without Yuuki, joined as well. The Night Class now contained 3 purebloods. Not to mention that we are the highest rank. Zero and Ichiru were made the prefects since they know about the Night Class' secret. Zero was much like me. He was quiet, he had perfect features, and his beautiful violet coloured eyes were always painted with hurt. This face constantly wore a mask to hide his sadness, only unlike me; his mask was of irritation and pain. My mask was solemn and somewhat dark… He also came with a twin that was the complete opposite, aside from the looks of course. In other words, we were perfect for each other, only Zero hates vampires. Though this fact is true, Zero saw me as a normal human. He accepted me. Because we were alike—because we both hated Kaname.

**No one's P.O.V.**

When the Day Class ended, the boys quickly ran to greet Hiroona and Yuuki. Zero and Ichiru often had a hard time that night, trying to keep the Day Class away from the Night Class. Zero found himself working extra hard on pushing the males away from Hiroona. He watched as the Night Class went by. Kaname and Yuuki were upfront, flanked by Ruka and Aidou beside her, Kain behind the two of them, and then Seiren and Takuma. In the end, of the line were Shiki and Rima, standing quite close together **(A/N: ^^ I love Shima ^^) **Trailing behind the group was Hiroona, her eyes wandering until she met Zero's gaze. She smiled slightly and went over to him. The other boys went silent. Hiroona looked absolutely gorgeous. Her long auburn was flowing down her back. A black flower was tucked neatly behind her left ear. She rose her hand and took the flower and put it in his hand. A strand of her hair fell to her face and Zero tucked it away for her. She smiled slightly and then turned to return to the group. Only Seiren, Takuma, Shiki and Rima had waited. They liked her, though she was quiet and hardly spoke. The group was silent, except for Takuma. Being related to Hiroona, Shiki wasn't afraid to embarrass her.

"So Hiroona," he began, "What was with the little exchange with Kiryu?" he asked in a monotone. She smiled to herself when she replied,

"A thank you for being the only one who noticed me. For being someone to lean on."

There was an awkward silence.

"What?" she asked.

Answering her question, Takuma replied,

"I think that is the most you've spoken to us since you joined the night class."

Hiroona felt an uncomfortable heat rising up her neck and to her cheeks.

"That was today Takuma, and stop making her blush!" Rima also replied in monotone.

Hiroona felt accepted by her peers for the first time. She could tell that the 5 of them would become wonderful friends.

~End Third Night~


	4. Chapter 4 Someone to Love Me

**Hello (: IT'S MY SECOND CHAPTER IN ONE WEEK!! Ahh. This week has been pretty stressful, but I had a break today. So I am uploading another chapter ^~^. Anyways, what did you think of my third chapter?? I promise it will get better. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of VK, except for my lovely character, Hiroona (:**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chapter 4 Someone to Love Me

Cross Academy was filled with excitement due to the fact that the first dance was coming up. More importantly, it was a dance both the Day and Night classes attended. Even I seemed happier. That is, until my snot-nosed brother ruined it for me.

"Hiroona," his stupid voice had said.

I jumped at the sound of him actually using my name for once.

"You will not be attending this dance, understood?"

The entire class watched my somewhat happy face fall. I stood up, nodded, and silently left the room.

**Kaname P.O.V.**

"Kaname! How could you?!" Yuuki screamed at me. It pissed me off that she stood up for her.

"It was for you. So that you could have the spot light," I retorted.

"HIROONA RARELY GETS THE SPOTLIGHT. How can you be so CRUEL?"

With that, she swept gracefully after that bitch **(A/N: SORRY. PROFANITY USED)**. Following her were my cousin, Shiki and his girlfriend Rima. Then came Takuma and my own servant, Seiren. _Traitors, _I thought. What shocked me most was even RUKA got up and left. Naturally, Kain and Aidou followed, leaving me to myself. I was angered that they all left me one by one for her, each giving me a scornful look before actually leaving. Stupid brat.

~ End P.O.V.~

**Zero P.O.V.**

I saw a commotion near the Night Class area, so I went over only to have Yuuki run into me at full speed.

"Zero!" she called. "Have you seen Hiroona?"

It seemed the whole Night Class was there, except for Kaname.

"N-no… What's wrong?" I asked, failing at hiding my worry.

"Uh. No time to explain now. I'll fill you in while we search!" she said all in one breath. I ran into the woods (Without Yuuki) knowing she would be there.

"HIROONA! Hiroona where are you?!" I called.

No response. I became extremely worried as I went deeper into the woods.

~End P.O.V.~

I hid in the deepest part of the forest, hoping no one would find me. I jumped onto a high branch, and hugged myself, knowing no one else would bother to do so. Not even Yuuki. I fought hard to keep the tears from escaping, but it was useless. They fell and fell, and never stopped. Have I really bottled up this much sadness that I can't even stop crying? The sound coming from my chest was horrible. I sobbed, knowing no one would hear me. I comforted myself, and let my heart out. Soon, I heard a familiar voice call me. Too upset to realize who it was, I bounded down from the tree and ran a little deeper into the woods. My vision blurred from my non-stop tears was useless. I continuously tripped on things, but I kept going. I didn't want anyone to find me. For once, I actually wanted to be alone… I soon gave up and just lay there after my last fall. I curled into a ball and continued to sob. The voice got louder, as the owner came closer. I clearly was not on friendly terms with luck. Feeling hopeless, I continued to lie curled up, crying, and cringing into my self until the voice found me.

"Hiroona…" the voice gasped.

_Male…_I thought.

"Hiroona, are you alright? What's wrong? Don't cry… Please."

"Z-z-zero…" I managed through my sobs. It was then that I realized that what I needed all this time was someone to love me. Someone to hold me. He held me close as I continued to cry into his shoulder, not speaking, not moving, just holding. For the first time, I felt relieved. I felt so good. When my sobs finally turned to quiet whimpers, Zero spoke.

"Do you feel better?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to go back now?"

Again, I nodded. I was about to stand, but the ground beneath me was gone! He was carrying me…

I buried my face into the hollow of his neck and let his scent calm me. My eye lids were heavy from crying, and I soon dozed off. For the first time, I slept feeling safe. Right now, he was all I needed. He was someone to love me.

~End Fourth Night~


	5. Chapter 5 A Good Feeling

**Err… sorry for not updating in a while (:**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I do, I do not own VK. **

Chapter 5 A Good Feeling

It was the night of the dance and well, the Night Class is still pretty shocked from yesterday… Kaname's order, my acceptance, and Zero carrying me to his room. It was just… so much… DRAMA! Anyways, regardless of what Kaname said, I was going to that dance. There was absolutely NOTHING he could do to stop me. Or so I thought…

~Flash back~

Yuuki and I were getting ready for the dance. Kaname had given her a dress. She wore it, and it made her look GORGEOUS. It was a white dress with flowing ribbons that ended at her knees (the one from the show). She had a white ribbon with a rose tied around her neck. I looked basically the same, except I made my own dress. It was black with a large bow at the end. The sleeves baring my shoulders, held up with spaghetti straps. It also ended at my knees. I, too, had a ribbon around my neck. It was black with a red rose on it. I left my long hair down, and put a black hair band in it. Yuuki squealed with delight and commented on how pretty I looked. I giggled and returned all the compliments. Soon, we were ready. We were late. The dance had already started. We grabbed our shoes and ran. Of course, mine were black and Yuuki's were white.

When we got to the dance hall, I made sure I went in a few minutes after Yuuki did. The chatter stopped and everyone gasped. When everything was loud again, I did my silent entry, but right when I opened the doors, the music stopped, the chatter stopped, and everyone stared. I flushed and began to leave, feeling uncomfortable, but Takuma had dragged me in already. I felt eyes all over me, so I concentrated on my hand entwined with Takuma's. it was then that I realized that he was holding it! I pulled it away gently and just followed him. I just sat there, watching everyone dance, searching for Zero. I caught him staring at me weirdly, and he quickly looked down. Just then, a day class girl approached him. Using my vampiric hearing skills, I heard her ask him to dance. At first he looked surprised, but she kept on insisting. Finally he gave in. He glanced at me, and I looked away, hurt. Almost as if on cue, Ichiru came to me, and told me I had a line of people wishing to dance with me. I gave him a sheepish smile and said no. But I watched Zero dancing and I felt jealous, so, I decided to have my own fun. I stared at the long line of males. Takuma was first in line. Reluctantly, I got up and trudged towards them. Ichiru followed behind.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered to him.

I put on a smile and took Takuma's out stretched hand. We twirled around the dance floor, as I listened to him laugh. I felt awkward, and out of place with him. As I finished dancing with the last boy, I felt 2 pairs of eyes boring into my back. I turned to see Kaname's death glare, and Zero's jealous one.

"Crap…" I muttered to no one in particular.

I quickly turned to run, but Kaname was at my side in an instant. Once again, the music had stopped, all eyes on me. His glare locked my eyes with his. I swallowed hard. He screamed at me, making everyone jump. But not me… I was well used to it by now. I turned to leave, but he gripped my arm, HARD, causing me to hiss quietly. Shiki, Rima, Seiren, Takuma, Yuuki, Zero, and Kain (my newest friend) had come to my aid.

"Kaname," Yuuki warned in a cold voice I had never heard her use before. His grip loosened, only to harden again when he realized she had just defended me. She gave a stern look, but this time, he gripped so hard, something cracked. I drew in a quick breath and squeezed my eyes shut. The day class just stared.

"LET. HER. GO," Zero growled through his teeth. Kaname merely laughed and dragged me to the exit. The day class parted for us, I did nothing to protect myself. What was the point? This was bound to happen. When we were outside, Kaname spoke again.

"Let's see. Other than Yuuki, who else is closest to you?" he muttered.

He scanned the night class. When he saw my little group of friends, he looked for who would have the most effect on me.

"Don't," I pleaded, "they have nothing to do with this. It's been 15 years and I STILL don't know what 'this' is!" I screamed. The night class was surprised at how loud I could be. Though it hurt, I tor my now healed arm out of his claws.

"You have no right to talk to me this way," he said.

"Yea? And you have no right to treat me this way," I retorted.

The night class wasn't the only ones who were surprised at how rude I was being. I was too, but I watched Kaname's expression waver. There was a slight murmuring in the crowd. Feeling his discomfort, I continued.

"What kind of a 'Perfect Leader' are you anyways? How do you expect your people to follow you and expect you to treat them well if you can't even treat your own sister well?!" I yelled again.

"I DO TREAT YUUKI WELL!" he cracked.

I flinched at the amount of hurt that slammed into me. My lips tightened. I wanted to yell everything I thought about him to the world, but I started off quiet.

"I don't even know why you say things like that. Things that hurt me. Why you treat me like I'm a disease."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE! CAN'T YOU SEE?!"

That really hit a nerve. Right then and there, I exploded and poured out everything I thought of him.

"**LOOK. I MAY LOOK DIFFERENT THAN MAMA AND PAPA, BUT YUUKI AND I ARE STILL TWINS. WE'RE RELATED. SO IF YOU ARE SO CHILDISH THAT YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT, I DON'T SEE HOW YOU GOT TO BE OLDEST!" **I exclaimed.

There was a silence that followed. Shortly after I had found Kaname's weakness, he began again.

"Yea? Well –"

"You know what? SAVE IT. I QUIT. I am DONE with you and your pathetic games."

With that, I turned to leave. To go back to the dance. I had composed my face to look as if nothing ever happened, but since there was no music, I'm sure everyone heard my little outburst. People stared at me as I walked in, but I gave anyone I had eye contact with a stone hard glare and they immediately turned, afraid. I felt powerful, like I just over threw a kingdom. I felt… I felt GOOD…

~End 5th night~


	6. Chapter 6 May I Have This Dance?

**Bwuahaa!! That's two days in a row now :) anyways, my exams start tomorrow, and I'm trying to add in as many chapters as I can before I go study. This also happens to be my second last chapter, so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK or any characters except my own.**

Chapter 6 May I Have This Dance?

Soon, the room was filled once again with chatter and music. I owe it all to Yuuki, and Aidou.

~Flashback~

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Yuuki asked as she ran up to the DJ and played a song.

Aidou left compelled to ask,

"Who wants to dance with me?"

Almost immediately, the dance hall was filled with screaming and Aidou was swarmed by day class females. All the screaming made my head hurt…

~End flash back~

Yuuki was off dancing with some day class boy, and I was bored out of my mind… "ugh…" I sighed and muttered to my self as I rested my chin in my hand. Just then, Yuuki came over with the boy and told me to have fun. I looked up with a dull expression and the boy quickly looked away, blushing. I watched as the blood rose and flooded through his cheeks and immediately knew what was happening.

"_What did you say to him?!" _ I thought to her, all the while squinting my eyes and glaring up at her. She smiled impishly and thought back,

"_I told him you wanted to dance with him…" _

"_You WHAT?!?!?!?!"_ My eyes widened I quickly got up and walked to the balcony for some fresh air.

"_Yuuki! You're gonna get it!!" _I smirked when I heard her gulp at that.

I leaned over the edge of the balcony, letting the breeze blow my hair from my eyes. The doors opened. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask.

"UGH. Bored. Yuuki almost made me dance with a day class boy," I replied.

I felt Zero stiffen at this. For some reason, that pleased me.

"Huh… so you came out here?" he asked.

"Yea… Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"Now that you know why I'm here, let me ask you. Why are YOU here?" I asked with emphasis on the 'you.'

He stayed silent for a moment. As I waited for his answer, I listened as the music changed to a slow song. I felt him looking at me, so I turned to him. He quickly mumbled something. Though I knew what he said, I pretended not to hear.

"Hmm? Sorry… what was that?" I teased with a smirk playing on my lips.

He sighed, knowing what I was doing.

"Will…" He hesitated.

"OH JUST SAY IT!" I persisted.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in one, shaky breath.

I smiled and nodded, overjoyed. From the squeal I heard from inside, I knew Yuuki had made him do this, and was spying. We walked inside together, my arm hooked through his. As the doors slowly opened, a sea o dancing bodies cleared for us. We walked into the middle, where we danced, rather close to each other. Though I felt people staring at me, I didn't feel embarrassed, because I knew they were just surprised. A light shined on us and I felt… so… so happy… so… loved. I felt like I belonged for once. I looked up at him only to see him looking down at me. He looked so good in this light, so perfect. His once hard, violet eyes had softened t, and he smiled lightly. He SMILED!!!! I returned his smile with one of my own. Before I knew it, he was leaning closer and then…

**MWUAHAHA. I'm so evil. Though you probably know what happens next, I felt like ending the story like that :D hope you liked the story! Keep reading guys.**


	7. Chapter 7 Happy Ending

**OH SNAP. Just wanted to get this over with, so that I don't eventually forget about updating, like I had a few weeks ago O_O**

**Anyways. Here's the last chapter!!! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's kind of… short… so FORGIVE ME (:**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did. I don't own VK D:**

Chapter 7 Happy Ending

He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back, and there, I felt like we were the only two people in the room .He broke the kiss to breathe, and I again, remembered where I was. Never taking his eyes way from mine, he told me one thing, three words, eight letters.

"I love you."

Those words made me tear up and break into a huge smile. Everyone awed and clapped as the night class paired off with each other. Yuuki had her happy ending with Ichiru **(A/N: sorry if you don't like that, but I couldn't think of anyone else O_O. Comment on this chapter if you have ideas of who you want it to be!!! I might change it if there are enough replies.)** It has been 2 years since that first kiss, and Zero and I are still madly in love. He is the only one who can make my craptastic **(A/N: random word I just made up…)** day the best one ever. Zero has captured my heart. He has saved me from pain, sadness, and from being alone. But most of all, he saved me from my self. The hate that was shot at me has always made me forget how to smile and how to laugh. Zero changed my life. He saved me from thinking that I would never fit in. He has taught me to smile again, To laugh again. But mostly, he taught me something new. Something I never knew was real. He taught me to love…

**YES, YES. I KNOW. IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT IT'S THE END!! SO. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. AND CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW MY CHAPTER/STORY PLEASE!! Ahhh. Now I have this all written down, I don't have to worry about it anymore, but. Now all I have to worry about is studying… I'm not very good at being patient enough to study. ****So… WISH ME LUCK!**


End file.
